The present invention is in the field of multimedia devices. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for the delivery of aroma sensory information to a user of a multimedia device.
Currently available multimedia devices, such as computers, video games, and televisions, are designed to provide visual and audio sensory information to a user. In many applications, however, it may be desirable to additionally provide aroma sensory information to enhance the realism and appeal of the information presented to a user by the multimedia device.
The present invention provides an apparatus for the remote or local delivery of stored or real-time aroma sensory information to an end user of a multimedia device. The present invention includes an aroma converter for encoding aroma information into electrical signals. The electrical signals may be delivered to an end user in analog or digital form using a wide variety of delivery systems, including, but not limited to, magnetic media (e.g., a floppy or hard disk), optical or magneto-optical media (e.g., a compact disc (CD)), radio, television, or satellite transmitters, or telephone or cable systems. The electrical signals are retrieved and processed to control the aroma or combination of aromas emitted by one or more aroma release chambers. Many types of retrieval systems may be used to receive and process the electrical signals. The retrieval system may include, for example, a personal computer or computer peripheral, a video game system, a television set, home entertainment/theater system, or a dedicated, stand-alone module.
Generally, the present invention provides an apparatus for aroma sensory stimulation comprising:
an aroma converter for encoding aroma information into electrical signals;
a control device for processing the electrical signals; and
at least one aroma release chamber, each aroma release chamber configured to selectively generate a predetermined aroma under control of the control device, each aroma release chamber comprising:
a container having an opening;
a door for selectively covering the opening in the container;
an aroma element, located within the container, for emitting a predetermined aroma when heated;
a heating system for selectively heating the aroma element;
an air filtration system for filtering air entering the container; and
an air displacement system for selectively displacing a stream of air through the container to release the predetermined aroma.